


Gundam Wing Month - 2014

by lil_1337



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Western, Angst, Chibis, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 22:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 6,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2557649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A variety of drabbles and short fics posted one per day to celebrate Gundam Wing Month.</p><p>There are only 28 this year as the first and final fics are long enough to be posted as stand alones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Today's tidbit is a Sequel to: [last year's drabble](http://lil-1337.livejournal.com/503240.html?thread=4897992#t4897992) which features CEO Quatre and Legal Eagle Trowa.

“He shoots, he scores.”

Quatre huffed out a breathless laugh and pushed his sweat soaked bangs back out of his eyes. “Nothing but net, baby.”

“I hope so.” This time it was Trowa's turn to chuckle, husky and low, with a hint of temporarily stated desire running through it. “Bouncing it off the backboard sounds painful.”

“True.” Quatre rolled his head to the side so he could smile at Trowa, letting him know that causing pain was something he never intended to do. “It's a good thing you are so skilled at receiving a pass.”

Trowa smiled back, shifting so that he was facing Quatre completely. “That's part of my job as your favorite legal eagle. Finding all the hidden assets and taking full advantage of them for your benefit.”

“In that case,” Quatre moved in for a slow, smoldering kiss, “I might have to let you debrief me some more.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today we have something a bit different. Last year I wrote a western drabble for cailamaia that had Heero and Dekim heading for a show down on the main street. She said that it needed the doctors sitting in the saloon playing poker so that's what she got. 
> 
> You can read the original piece [here](http://lil-1337.livejournal.com/502695.html) if you so desire.

“One.” Professor G, the grizzled ex-teacher and current owner of the general store, threw down a card pointedly ignoring the view of the street through the dust covered windows. “Make it a good one this time, J. Not another shit one you've got stacked on the bottom of the deck.”

Doctor J snorted and made a show taking a single card from the top of the stack and placing it in from of G with a flourish. “Don't blame your bad playing on my dealing. You're just crap at cards.” He looked past G, not even trying to hide the fact that he was more interested in the drama going down outside than that at the table. “Shouldn't they have already shot each other by now?”

“Trying to drum up more business?” Chimed in Master O, the town's undertaker, as he fanned three cards on the table in front of him.

“Hell, no.” J snorted as he flipped the requested number of cards in O's direction. “I've already got more that I need. I just want to know if it's gonna be you or me cleaning up the streets today.

Outside the crack of a rifle sounded, followed almost immediately by the pop of a pistol before things went silent. J threw down his cards and the other two mirrored his actions, all three rising as if they were one entity to see whose services were going to be required that day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today's drabble is another sequel. This one is for sharona1x2. You can find the original drabble [here](http://lil-1337.livejournal.com/506198.html?thread=4917846#t4917846). Her prompt was: I'd love to read Relena reminding Duo how this dance lesson led to another wedding!

“You're very light on your feet for someone who spends most of his time in boots and tactical gear.” Relena leaned back to look at Duo and smiled.

He chuckled and winked at her. “It wouldn't do to step on the feet of my best girl now would it?”

She raised an eyebrow, giving him a disbelieving look. “Oh, now I'm your best girl am I? I know I heard you saying that to Hilde less than an hour ago.”

Duo's grin widened and he didn't miss a beat. “Well, you weren't there then were you?”

“I see how it is.” She chuckled, shaking her head in amusement. "Any port in a storm."

“You are the reason we're here.” Duo's sweeping hand gesture took in the rest of the room as well as the guests who had attended his and Heero's wedding. “So that gives you the edge. If you hadn't made me promise to teach Heero to dance this might not have happened.”

“It would have eventually.” Relena's voice carried the strength of conviction. “However,” she grinned, her smile morphing into something more closely resembling a smirk. “That doesn't mean I won't take credit for it.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For morgan_idril. Her prompt was quiet time for Heero and Duo with them being cuddly.

“Does it still hurt?” Duo pulled the ice pack back to take a look at the bruised cut over Heero's eye. 

Heero shook his head, his eyes not leaving Duo face. “It's nothing.” He reached for Duo's hand, pulling him close before wrapping his arms around Duo's neck. 

Letting out a slow sigh Duo closed his eyes resting his forehead against Heero's in a gesture that was equal parts surrender and reassurance. “Damn it, Heero, you scared me.” Duo's arms came up to encircle Heero's waist and they stood, silently, soaking up the feeling of being alive and together. The icebag, unneeded and unheeded, slid from Duo's fingers to land on the examination table with a solid clunk. 

“I'm sorry.” Heero's words were husky, all the things he couldn't say infusing them. “I love you.” 

Duo nodded, a dark chuckle escaping from him. “I know, Heero, I know. I love you too.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today's ficlet is from a prompt by . Prompt: I know I want Wufei and Relena. I have been thinking about Relena and how she was really in the position of having always had people say things based on her father's position or hers as time went on. I wonder what the first thing Wufei would say to her that Relena wouldn't even consider it being anything other than his honest feeling.

“That dress is not right for you. The color is wrong and the style makes you look like a little girl instead of a young woman.”

Relena blinked, frowning first at her own reflection in the mirror then turning to send a haughty glare in the direction of her bodyguard. “I would have thought your mother had instilled better manners in you than to insult a lady.” 

Wufei shrugged, clearly untouched or intimidated by her tone. “She did, but she also taught me to honor the truth above all else. You can not be true to yourself if are not also true to those you value and hold an important place in your life. ” 

“Hm.” Relena touched the princess collar of the dress and considered his comment. “Now that you mention it I can see your point. I am getting tired of shades of pink, flounces and bows.” She pursed her lips, then relaxed, a mischievous smile tugging at the corner of her lips. “Alright then, if we're being honest. What would you recommend?” 

“Sapphire blue to bring out your eyes. A long straight skirt that falls to just below your knees with an off the shoulder top.” 

Relena raised an eyebrow at the description and the way it rolled off Wufei's tongue with apparent ease. She turned to the salesman hovering behind her and nodded her head in Wufei's direction. “Do you have anything like that?” 

“Yes, ma'am. I'll be right back.” He hurried away at dignified speed walk towards the racks on the opposite side of the store from where Relena had been shown before.

“So,” She turned back to Wufei, schooling her face into an expression of studied disinterest she pinned him with her gaze. “I hold an important place in your life?”

He swallowed, looking as if he wished he was anywhere other than where he was for the space of a moment before meeting Relena's eyes. “Yes, you do.” 

“Good.” Relena grinned and flipped her pony tail over her shoulder as she reached for the zipper on the last girly dress she was ever going to wear. "Because you do in mine too."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because I spent the morning outside playing games with small children you guys get ysabet's prompt of Heero Yuy, kindergarten substitute.

If anyone else had asked Heero would have said no; firmly and with such conviction there would have been no doubt that his mind was made up. But, it had been Duo Maxwell, kindergarten teacher and the one person that Heero had absolutely no ability to say no to. That was why Heero was currently doing a week long stint as a substitute for Hilde, Duo's co-teacher and best friend, who had been called out of town unexpected for a family emergency. 

It wasn't that Heero disliked kids, obviously, he was a teacher after all, he just preferred them to capable of logical thought processes and to possess the ability their own shoes. Leaking less bodily fluids was good too. He didn't even want to think about germs or the fact that currently more of the sandbox was on the classroom floor than outside where it belonged. He absolutely refused to consider all of the various substances staining the clothes, hands and faces of his twenty charges.

On the plus side Duo had spent every planning period getting Heero up to speed on the lessons and had promised to buy Herro dinner on Friday as a thank you. All he had to do was survive one more day of _Curious Caty Caterpillar Crawled Carefully_ , four runny noses, six tables covered in finger paint and Tommy asking _but why Mr. Yuy_ for the fifteen hundredth time before he was home free.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For maria_chan. The prompt: Heero and Trowa: Discussing 1x2 and 3x4x5, and them being total bros.

“Hey.” Trowa settled onto the cafeteria bench, coffee cup cradled to his chest like a priceless artifact. 

Heero nodded, acknowledging Trowa's presence without giving the eggs he was currently chewing a chance to escape. When he had swallowed he smiled slightly and returned the greeting. “You're here early.” 

Trowa took a sip from his precious cup of life and swallowed, eyes closing for a brief second before focusing his attention on Heero. “Quat had a meeting on the other side of town and Wufei is on a training exercise until the end of the week. There was no point in staying in bed if I was going to be by myself.” 

Heero snorted good naturedly and nudged his untouched blueberry muffin towards Trowa. “You need this more than I do. To keep your energy levels up.” 

An unrepentant smirk stretched across Trowa's face as he reached for the pastry. “You probably need it as much as I do. It's not like your relationship with Duo is platonic.” 

“No.” Heero agreed, a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips. He finished off his eggs and started to work on the mixed fruit that filled the last section of his tray. “Thankfully, it is not.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For cailamaia because we were discussing pumpkin spice at movie night
> 
> Prompt: 3x4 - pumpkin spice anything

Quatre took a sip of his coffee and closed his eyes, a look of utter bliss settling down over his features. “I've waited all year for this.” With a happy sigh he took a second drink, savoring it before swallowing. “Are you sure you don't want a taste?” 

“Thanks, but no.” Trowa took a sip from his drink and smiled. “I prefer my coffee the way nature intended.” 

“As beans, hanging from a bush?” Quatre smirked and reached across the table to steal a piece of Trowa's pumpkin spice scone. 

Trowa raised an eyebrow and looked pointedly at the crumbs which were all that remained of Quatre's scone. “No, black and completely unspoiled.” 

Quatre shrugged and helped himself to more of Trowa's scone as he pushed the plate closer to the middle of the table. “Your loss.”

Grinning, Trowa leaned across the table and stole a kiss. “It tastes better on you than it does from the cup.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For tyreling. Prompt: Quatre and Heero are catsitting with Relena and Wufei's child/adopted child/nephew/niece?

The cat, a pampered silver tabby, was known as Princess Fuzzy Face by everyone but Hope Darlain Chang who had graced her with the title of _Her Royal Highness Princess Fuzzy Face ruler of L5 and all its satellite lands_. She was also known as Wufei's go to proof that small children should not be allowed to name anything. Ever. No matter how much they cried or demanded the right. Most importantly, at least in this moment, was that she liked only one person whose last name was not Chang and it was neither Yuy nor Winner. 

“I'll give you a hundred credits and do tea party duty until Relena and Wufei come back.” Quatre turned wide, helpless eyes on Heero. He had negotiated billion credit deals but none had been as near and dear to his heart as this one. 

Heero considered the offer carefully then slowly shook his head. “No.” 

“A thousand credits and a free pass on any three questions you don't want to answer in addition to tea party duty.” 

It took Heero longer to consider Quatre's newest offer but in the end he still shook his head. “The profits from WEI's best quarter would not be enough to make the exchange equitable. Besides, you should not have agreed to give Princess Fuzzy Face her medication if you were unwilling to do the job.” 

Quatre sighed, squared his shoulders, and extracted a single white pill from the envelope on the counter. “If I had known you and Trowa were going to switch missions I wouldn't have.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For mookiegatto. Prompt: How about Sally, Wufei, and a guilty pleasure?

“Oh, God, this is so good!” Sally made a sound that under different circumstances would have been than a little obscene. Even in the present surroundings it was more than a little suggestive.

“Agreed.” Wufei smiled, his eyes dancing with amusement. “I told you that the cafeteria's version was not very good.” 

“Not even close.” Sally nodded, more than willing to concede the point despite the fact that she usually made Wufei work hard for every victory. “But that was the only place I'd ever had it before this.” 

“Well, now you know and a whole new world has been opened up for you.” 

Sally spooned another helping of fruit and ice cream into her mouth, savoring the mixture of flavors. “I'll never go back to eating banana splits in the commissary again.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For bookbyte. Prompt: How about some Wufei Fall?

Wufei added another bunch of leaves to the fire ring while making sure that none of them floated free after catching. They crackled, feeding the flames for a bright moment before fading away into nothing but the memory of a warm spark. The smell of the bonfire mingled with the scents of cooking food and moisture heavy air to create a sense of anticipation. He shivered, enjoying the way the rapidly cooling air felt against his fire heated skin. 

The clouds hung low, the threat of rain increasing with each passing moment, but Wufei knew from experience that he would be sound asleep before they began to release their burden. Having the knowledge, however, didn't stop his lizard brain from sending the signal to retreat to the cave. The time for hibernation, at least in the metaphysical sense, was coming and with it the ability to rest, relax and rejuvenate. In time the cycle would move on and spring would return, but for now it was just a distant memory of blooming flowers and sun kissed days. 

Adding a final group of leaves Wufei smiled, watching as they burned, secure in the knowledge that nature, like humanity, had her own endless waltz that even he had to dance to.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For 4bdnsn0wflake. Prompt: Can you take AU prompts? How about the five main guys in kindergarten on Show and Tell day? 
> 
> I thought was going to be light hearted and fun then the muses got a hold of it...

“Wufei? Would you like to go first?” Miss Une smiled at her star student and accepted his grave nod as a yes as she settled into one of the small plastic chairs that lined the tables in her kindergarten class. 

With solemn precision Wufei stood and held up the white padded jacket from a small martial arts outfit. “This is my gi. I wear it when I practice.” 

Miss Une smiled again. “And how is about your family?” 

“My family owns the Dragon Dojo. My daddy is a champion and I am going to be one too some day.” 

“Thank you Wufei.” She clapped, modeling good audience behavior for the class. When Wufei was back in his seat she turned her attention to a small boy in the front row. “Heero? Would you like to go next?” 

“Yes, ma'am.” Heero stood and raised a model of a fighter plane over his head, showing it off to the class. “This is a F-5 Freedom Fighter. My Grandpa Odin flew one in the war. He said it was the best plane ever made.” 

“That is very interesting. Perhaps your Grandfather would like to come talk to the class about his experiences.” 

“Yes.” Heero nodded twice, a sign of high enthusiasm from him, before sitting down.

Scanning the room, Miss Une made a check mark next to Trowa's name then moved down the roster. “Duo?” 

A small boy rocketed up out of his seat, all but vibrating with excitement. He pulled a silver cross out from under his black t-shirt and held it up for everyone to see. “This is my cross. Sister Helen and Father Maxwell gave it to me when I came to the church to live. All the kids have one, but mine and Solo's are exactly the same because we're brothers. Sister Helen says that we are all one big family in God's eyes and the cross is our family crest.” His grin, already too big for his features, widened as he spun in a circle making sure everyone could see. 

“Thank you, Duo. That is a lovely sentiment.” Miss Une's voice was a little rougher and less controlled than usual. A small hand patted her arm and she shifted her attention to the slightly built blond boy reaching across the table to comfort her. “Quatre? Would you like to go next?” 

“Yes, please.” His look of concern melted into a beautifully angelic smile.

Back to her usual in control self she smiled and nodded. “Thank you for your manners. Go ahead.” Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Trowa slipping into the classroom accompanied by an unfamiliar girl who couldn't have been older than ten or eleven. 

With the solemn reverence only a small child can achieve Quatre removed a photo from the expensive leather bound album that lay on his desk. He held it up, showing it to the class before cradling it to his chest. “This is my mommy. She died when I was born.” The room went silent in a collective show of compassion. 

“I'm very sorry, Quatre. Thank you for sharing such a precious memento with the class.” Miss Une patted his hand in an unconscious reflection of the caring he had shown her earlier. 

Quatre blushed, returning to his seat. “You're welcome. My daddy says it wasn't my fault and she loved me very much.”

Miss Une froze, swallowing hard before replying. “I'm sure she did my dear. I'm sure she did.” She paused to blow her nose and take a deep breath. “Trowa, you're our final presenter today. Are you ready?” 

Trowa stood, silent and more graceful than a kindergartner had the right to be. He walked to the back of the room and tugged the girl standing there back towards his table. “This is Cathy.” 

“And how does she relate to your family?” Miss Une asked with a gentle tone, giving the obviously nervous girl a reassuring nod. 

Trowa leaned into Cathy sharing a rare smile with the class. "She is my family."


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For . Prompt: I want Quatre O'Connell and Indiana Barton. The greatest adventure, ever.

The sun hung on the horizon, teetering precariously on the cusp of the day before losing the battle and tumbling down to bring the night with it. In the distance the faint shuffling of some kind of lizard skittering over the dunes could be heard briefly before fading out with the light. It was a perfect night, with absolutely no sign of mummies or snakes appearing any time in the near future. Indy Barton set another piece of their precious firewood onto the roaring fire and stepped back to admire his handwork. On the other side of their small camp Quatre O'Connell lay stretched out on a pile of blankets, bathing in the warmth the way most people do in pool of crystal clear water. Indy licked his lips, making a quick check of their campsite as he made his way around the brightly burning campfire. Tomorrow they would be back on the tail of Dekim, the notorious artifact thief and all around evil doer, but tonight he planned to spend his time wandering down a very different kind of treasure trail.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For cailamaia. Prompt: Ensemble cast - dinner

“Indian Food.” Wufei threw the menu down on kitchen table and settled himself in a chair.

Quatre shook his head and made a face. “We had Thai yesterday and my stomach still hates me.” 

Duo flinched in sympathy. “Yeah, that new place was not good. We should probably go with something lighter. How about sandwiches?” 

“That's what I had for lunch.” Heero's voice was non-committal, but the fact that he had said anything was statement enough of his preference. 

“We could always do pizza again.” Trowa's groan echoed everyone else's even though he was the one to make the suggestion. 

“We eat way too much pizza as it is.” Quatre considered for a minute before speaking, his voice hesitant and unsure. “How about salad and soup? We can get breadsticks to go with it.” 

There was silence for a moment before heads began to nod in agreement. “Sounds good, Q.” Duo added, reaching for a couple of the menus scattered across the table. “Where do you want to order from?”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For morgan_idril in celebration of the anniversary of her birth. Prompt: The mechas lounging on a beach

Heavyarms smiled, or the closest equivalent of it he could manage what with being a Gundam and carefully placed the flag on top of the turret that Sandrock was making. The sandcastle was beautiful, all sharp edges and perfectly aligned blocks. Not far from them a relaxed looking Nataku lay on the sand with her large mechanical feet being washed in the incoming tide. Down the beach Wing and Deathscythe strolled hand in hand leaving huge footprints behind them as beeped back and forth at each other happily. The water filled them making new, temporary, tide pools in their wake. 

Wufei blinked, frowning as the beeping from his dream slowly resolved itself into the sound of his alarm. Damn it, he thought as he pulled himself out of bed, Barton was going to pay for serving umbrella drinks and showing old robot movies as his contribution to movie night.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For maria_chan. Prompt:Duo and Quatre: best friend shenanigans!

“Q! Check this out.” Duo held a shiny purple tank top up in front of himself and shimmied a little. "Is it me?" 

"No! Thankfully." Quatre snorted, then laughed out loud. “If you wear that I think Heero would refuse to be seen with you and I would be on his side.” 

“You're no fun.” He pulled another shirt from the rack, this one a bright pink crop top. “This one is totally you. I bet it would make Tro stand up and take notice.” 

“Oh, God.” Quatre leaned against the rack trying to stop laughing long enough to catch his breath. “I'm not sure I would want to date him if it did.” 

Duo rolled his eyes and snorted out a laugh even as he reached for yet another fashion monstrosity. “Yeah you would.” 

For a split second his expression softened and he ducked his head. “You're right, I would, but I wouldn't let him do my shopping.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For sharona1x2. Prompt: This pic: http://sharona1x2.com/lj_pics/GWweek5/November/47-3.jpg combined with her comment - "I crave fic where Heero put the moves on Duo.)"

“Duo.” Heero's voice was a soft caress that brought Duo to a halt in his tracks, the papers in his hands completely forgotten. He turned slightly noting the way that Heero had leaned in, his hand resting on the wall, not quite caging Duo in, but close enough. “Duo.” He repeated, a little louder and a with a bit more feeling that usual. Heero's face was close enough that all Duo had to do was shift a little and they would be kissing. But, he wasn't going to do that. He'd promised himself that the decision was going to be Heero's no matter how much Duo might want it. Not that he didn't plan to jump right in with eagerness and enthusiasm once move was made. 

“Duo!” This time the tone was almost strident. Duo recoiled, his head almost hitting the wall and felt himself falling; arms flailing he tried to catch his balance. Strong arms caught him, holding him in place until he righted himself, cheeks burning at the realization he had been caught napping. Worse yet, napping and dreaming about the man who was now the only thing between Duo and an incredibly rude awaking when his butt hit the floor. 

“Sorry, I must have dozed off.” Duo let himself be held for another moment before pulling away, locking the feeling away in his memory for another time. “I didn't think I was that tired.” 

“Go home, I can finish the report.” Heero smiled, moving back towards his desk on the other side of the room and politely ignoring the way Duo's face was still bright red. 

“Okay.” Duo rose from his desk not even trying to hide the jaw cracking yawn that snuck out with the word. He was ten minutes from home this time of day and with any luck he would be able to recapture the dream right where it left off.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For mookiegatto. Prompt: Coincidentally, I've had a recent craving for some Heero and Quatre friendship / bonding over something unusual.

“What do you think?” Quatre beamed, looking back and forth between Heero and the new treasure that graced the shelf over Quatre's workbench. “I've been looking for one for years now. It's in great shape too!” 

Heero nodded in agreement his eyes taking in the small piece of metal that had been molded into the shape of a pre-colony sports car. “The finish appears to be almost new and the detail work is excellent. You should be pleased.” 

Quatre's grin widened and he nodded enthusiastically. “I am.” Carefully he picked up a cloth wrapped parcel from the back of the bench and handed it to a stunned Heero. “That's why I bought two.”


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For cailamaia. Prompt: 3+2 - wtf is this tradition, it makes no sense. This one demanded a visit to the Morning After universe.

“You got to admit Tro, it seems like a stupid idea to give people the day off to celebrate working. I mean, seriously, who comes up with this shit?” 

Trowa closed his book with a sigh and turned his attention to his roommate. “Grover Cleveland.”

Duo groaned and made a flailing gesture in Trowa's direction. “Of course you would know that.” 

“I looked it up after we this conversation last year.” Trowa grinned. “It had to do with labor strikes and the Haymarket Massacre.” 

Duo muttered something under his breath and stared moodily at the ceiling. 

“You're just mad because you have the day off and Heero is on call.” Trowa hid his grin, trying to appear sympathetic. 

“Yeah.” Duo let out a breath in a small explosion of air. “Yeah I am, but I still think it is a stupid idea.”


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Ysabet. Prompt: Ensemble - Favorite things in a museum.

“The armor and weapons exhibit is right in front, next to the door.” Duo pointed to the octagonal shaped room that was marked with bold, eye catching, lettering on the map Heero held. “Q, what was it you wanted to see?” 

“The Egyptian exhibit.” Quatre pointed to another room on the opposite end of the museum. “It's near the restaurant. I thought we could stop there last before we eat.” 

Heero nodded his agreement. “That would be logical.” He turned slightly so he had a profile view of Wufei who was studying the map with a frown creasing his brow. “Wufei?” 

“There is an exhibit featuring paintings on silk that Relena said was quite enjoyable. I believe it is in the textiles room. Here.” He gestured to another room that was almost directly between the two that had previously been tagged. 

“I remember her mentioning that.” Quatre interjected, a look of interest crossing his features. “I'd like to see them too.” 

“Duo?” Heero turned back towards the man standing next to him. “What about you?” 

There are some old Russian paintings done with egg tempera paint that are on loan to the museum. Sister Helen used to talk about seeing some of the orthodox icons when she lived on Earth. I promised her I would see them if I ever got the chance. I think they're in the same area with the Egyptian exhibit.” 

“I'm sure she'll be pleased to know that you remembered and are taking the time to honor your promise.” Quatre wrapped an arm around Duo's shoulders and squeezed easing some of the brittleness in Duo's smile. “Trowa? Was there anything special that you wanted to see?” 

Trowa shook his head then leaned in and kissed Quatre gently. “I do that every morning when I wake up next to you.”


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one was inspired by  this picture in sharona1x2's journal. Specifically I was impressed by the fact that Trowa was wearing the cross that Middie Une gave him. It made me start thinking about what his reaction would be to Duo in light of what Trowa's cross turned out to be. 
> 
> Spoiler alert for Trowa's Episode Zero story.

Trowa stared at the gauges on Heavyarms' main instrument panel. He should have been doing some minor repairs and calibrations, but his mind wasn't on the work. Instead, his thoughts kept drifting back to the pilot of Gundam 02, Duo Maxwell. The priest's outfit had thrown him for a moment, but not for long. After all, Duo wasn't the first supposed man of God who was actually an agent of war that Trowa had met. He'd learned early and well that what you saw was rarely what you got. No, it was the cross that Duo wore around his neck that had taken Trowa by surprise. Simple and plain, made of a silvery metal, it symbolized something far more personal than a deity that Trowa had never really wasted any time on. 

It took him back to a simpler time before Project Meteor, Gundams and wearing a dead man's name like an orphaned lamb. Back to smiling eyes and betrayal gift wrapped in the form of friendship. Betrayal that would change his life, his world, and destroy the men who had treated him as well as they knew how. He didn't want to remember his life on Earth, the little acts of kindness shown to a kid with no name or worse, the screams of the dying as they were cut down by the Alliance leaving Trowa the only survivor. One single, solitary, pilot who sometimes, when he let himself, dreamed of what it would be like to have a family only to be used as the instrument of destruction for the one thing that had even come close. 

He hadn't realized how deeply he had connected this symbol of redemption with his longing for a friend, or the pain that came with it, until he saw the cross glinting against the black material of pilot 02's shirt. The hit Trowa had taken rocked him to his core and threatened the structural integrity of the walls he had built around his emotions. Logic and reason were the things to follow now he told himself, his heart, like the mobile suit he had used to fight along side the mercs, was too damaged to be of any use.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For cailamaia. Prompt: 2+R - helping her escape ( be it obligations/social nonsense/unwinding... or more literally)

Duo put his fingers to his lips reinforcing the need for silence and winked at Relena before easing open the back door of the USUN building. He held the door open as she slipped past then closed it behind himself without making a sound. Not far down the street a nondescript car was parked and he pressed the button on the clicker in his hand as he reached for the handle. When she was safely ensconced in the passenger's seat he slid in behind the wheel and started the engine. 

Once they were down the street and around the corner Relena let out a deep breath and grinned. Reaching up she pulled out the pins that held her hair in a sophisticated up do, letting it fall down past her shoulders in waves. 

“There's a duffel with clothes in the backseat, princess. You can change when we stop for gas.” 

“Okay.” Relena kicked off her shoes and wigged out of her pantyhose, tossing them onto the floor with a sigh of relief. “How long until we get there?” 

“We'll be meeting up with Wufei in an hour. From there I have no idea. The rest of this kidnapping is all his idea.” 

Relena grinned again, rolling down her window to let the fresh air flood the car. “I can work with that.”


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For sharona1x2. Prompt: [This post](http://lil-1337.livejournal.com/521343.html?thread=5101695#t5101695) from my LJ. The text reads - This was part of an ad in my email. _It takes 15 minutes to get up and running with Duo. Why wait?_ My first thought was....That's what Heero said. Sharon's response was to ask if she could steal it.

The beeping of the alarm ended abruptly and Heero snuggled closer, wrapping his arm around Duo's waist so they were touching at every point possible. Heero was wide awake and had been for the last half an hour, but since he was leaving that evening for an extended mission he'd been loathe to get up before he absolutely had to. Not when he was warm, comfortable, relaxed and, most importantly, safe. He had fifteen minutes more, until Duo's snooze alarm went off, and Heero intended to enjoy every single second. It was the moments like these that he kept cataloged in his memories to remind him why it was worth fighting to get home.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last of the picture prompts, today's drabble was inspired by . Adding it to the prompt list was jointly encouraged by sharona1x2 and mookiegatto so they get to share the credit or blame.

“Quatre's late.” Wufei's frown deepened as he checked his watch for the fifth time in as many minutes. 

Trowa chuckled, smiling slightly. “He's going to be gone for two weeks. There are a lot of last minute things to do, especially since everyone knows not to disturb him unless someone or something is on fire.” 

"That is true, but it does not change the fact that boarding has already started.” Wufei's frown deepened as the second call went out for passengers who needed extra assistance or were traveling with small children. 

“He'll be here.” Trowa shifted the bag on his shoulder. His expression of calm confidence the polar opposite of Wufei's anxious scowl.

“How can you be so sure?” 

Trowa smirked, looking as predatory as the lions he worked with. “Because I texted him five minutes ago with a reminder that we were going with or without him and if he had to take a later flight then we would already be sated and asleep by the time he arrived. That meant it would be tomorrow _after breakfast_ before he got his turn with either or both of us.” 

Wufei chuckled, his features relaxing, as he caught sight of a familiar face weaving hurriedly through the crowd of people at the gate. “It appears you know exactly what it takes to motivate him.”


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For maria_chan. Prompt: 3x4x5: Taking this from my post: Quatre: "I don't have husbands...I have cats!"

It was late when Quatre let himself into the apartment, but he didn't mind. Being home a day earlier than anticipated more than compensated for the fact that the sun would be up in a few hours. He set down his suitcase and messenger bag next to the couch as his eyes were drawn to the flickering fire and the two bodies curled up in a nest of blankets in front of it. Their limbs were intertwined in a way that reminded Quatre more of a litter of kittens than two grown men. Smiling warmly as a flush of emotion settled in his chest, he studied them. After a moment he stripped out of everything but his underwear, letting them lie where they fell. 

As he approached the blankets he noticed two pairs of eyes, open but only slightly, studying him. When was close enough four hands reached for him in perfect synchronization, pulling him down into the haven they had created. Quatre snuggled down into the tangle of limbs and sighed, stretching then curling close to the bodies wrapping themselves around him. His husbands might be more cat like than Quatre ever pretended to be, but he could have purred right then he would have.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For cailamaia. Prompt: 5+2 - non western

“What do you think of this one?” Duo held up a DVD case that had two men in dress from the American west facing each other in the middle of a dusty street on the sun faded cover. 

“No.” Wufei turned back to the racks of DVDs and studied the titles. Pausing briefly on one before moving on. 

“This one looks good. The cover this time featured a screaming woman holding onto the reins of a runaway buckboard.” 

Wufei leveled a look at Duo that all but screamed disapproval. “Relena will be home for dinner and movie night. You know how she feels about the western genre and the treatment of women in it.” 

“Yeah, you're right.” Duo grinned, a slightly evil edge overtaking his generally jovial features. “We should definitely get both.”


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For ysabet. Prompt: Duo Maxwell – The cuss factor
> 
> For those who don't know, the cuss factor is when you have sworn enough at an engine or any other piece of mechanical equipment that the repairs you are making start to work.

“You mother fucking son of a badly machined hydraulic valve.” Duo cranked down hard on the bolt he was attempting to loosen and grinned when he felt it turn slightly under the pressure of the wrench. He ratcheted the handle back and braced his feet, pulled using both his strength and the leverage his height would allow. It moved a little more and he pumped his fist in triumph. “Ha, I got you, you rust encrusted bastard child of a three legged dog.” 

“Found the cuss level?” Trowa looked up from where he was removing a cracked and worn fan belt. Amusement evident on his face. 

“Damn straight.” Duo tugged again causing the bolt to break completely free. “The three legged dog always does it. No piece of machinery alive can stand up to Howard's secret weapon.”


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For morgan_idril. Prompt: Duo and Quatre at a circus – mocking them for not being as good as Trowa

“Not even close. I'd say a four. Maybe. On a good day.” Quatre shoved a handful of popcorn into his mouth, chewing as he nodded vigorously in agreement with the words he had spoken. 

“Nah, he's a six at least. Maybe a seven.” Duo made a big gesture with his hand that encompassed both the tight rope walker and the rest of the big top. “You grade too hard, Q. It's not his fault he's not Tro or even Troesque.” 

“His...” Quatre burped, filling the area around him with the strong odor of alcohol. Too late he covered his mouth, blushing and grinning at the same time. “'scuse me.” When Duo nodded Quatre continued. “His ass isn't near as muscular and look at those shoulders. Weak. Trowa's are much more solid and delicious.” Unconsciously he licked his lips, eyes glazing over as he looked at something that was only visible in his mind. 

Duo snickered then hiccuped causing the couple next to him to shift a little further down the bench. “When is Tro supposed to be back?” 

“Not soon enough." Quatre pouted, a perfect moue of displeasure. "Two days and five hours with a two hour margin of error.” His expression softened and he sighed, looking for all the world like a lost puppy. “Fifty three hours." He sighed again, this time long and low like the slow leak of a tire. " 3,180 minutes until I can see the best shoulders and ass on Earth and the colonies again.” 

“Geeze, Q.” Duo gave his friend a pitying look as he popped a piece of cotton candy in his mouth. “You really need to get laid, you know that?” 

“Yes.” Quatre nodded in agreement, mumbling around another mouthful of popcorn. “Yes, I do.”


End file.
